


Vanilla Frosting

by antsenseigarmadon, aupree



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Blowjobs, Bruiseshipping, Established Relationship, Food Play, Frosting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antsenseigarmadon/pseuds/antsenseigarmadon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupree/pseuds/aupree
Summary: Cole licks vanilla frosting off Jay's ass. Sorry in advance





	Vanilla Frosting

Cole paced back and forth in the hallway. Jay had told him he had a surprise for him, and proceeded to close himself in his room for a few minutes to "get ready." Cole wondered if it was some special lingerie, or something like that. Impatient but excited, he knocked on the door.  
"Okay, you can come in now," Jay called out.   
Cole opened it slowly, and saw his boyfriend lying on the bed, legs spread apart and his backside in the air, vanilla frosting sloppily applied all over his ass.   
"Fuck, Jay," he muttered while approaching him, his mouth agape. He felt his dick start to harden at the sight.  
"D-do you like it? I just figured since you like cake and all..." Jay chuckled nervously.   
"Yeah, I do." Cole crawled onto the bed behind Jay and placed a hand on each of the boy's warm thighs. "You look… Incredible."  
"Thanks," he replied softly, craning his neck to face the other ninja, his face bright red.   
Cole lightly slapped his ass, leaving a handprint in the frosting. His partner moaned in approval. He started licking it off at the space where Jay's cheek met the back of his thigh. He sucked on the skin a little bit, leaving a dark reddish mark. Gradually cleaning the sweet liquid off of his ass with his tongue, he moved upwards.   
He squeezed near Jay's hips, definitely leaving bruises, while placing gentle kisses everywhere.   
"Cole, please..." Jay spread his cheeks for his boyfriend, exposing his perfect pink hole.  
"Be patient, baby," he replied, intent on marking his boy up a little more before moving on to the main event.  
He bit down on his soft skin, leaving the lightning ninja wailing. He cleaned up all the rest of the frosting, leaving hickeys all over him. Finally, Cole circled his thumb around Jay's asshole.  
"Don't tease...”  
"If you say so." He finally gave in, chuckling to himself before slowly licking it, making Jay shiver and hum with delight. It felt so warm and soft against his tongue. Now he could taste his partner's skin as well as the frosting, making him want more. He massaged his ass while continuing to lap at the opening.   
"More..."  
Cole finally pointed his tongue and pushed it inside of Jay. He felt tight and hot around his tongue.  
"H-aah, fuck, that feels good," he moaned.   
He pulled it out again, pushing in and out against the ring of muscle, which was now mostly relaxed. He formed a suction with his lips and licked at him again. As Cole removed his lips from Jay, he added one finger. He gazed around the room, looking for lube. He spotted a bottle, cake batter flavored. "Ah, you know me too well..."  
He squeezed some onto his fingertip and added the second finger. Carefully, he scissored Jay open, placing his mouth on his entrance again. Jay moaned louder and arched his back as Cole's wide fingers found that place in his ass. "I'm- I'm close, Cole," he cried out, squirming on his bed.   
"I know, baby."  
He curved his fingers right into Jay's sensitive prostate. Jay screamed Cole's name as he reached his orgasm, shaking his entire body and wetting the sheets with his semen, all the way up to his bare chest.  
Cole broke contact with the other boy for a moment, watching his spasms in wonder. Jay looked so tender and vulnerable laying down on the bed like that.  
As soon as his body calmed down, Cole laid down on the bed, parallel to him. He gently rolled his small body sideways so that the two boys were facing each other. Small, warm hands made their way to Cole's long hair, pulling him close so his partner could kiss his nose.   
"You have frosting on your face," Jay giggled. "Lemme get that for you." he licked Cole's cheek and chin, cleaning the substance off.   
The earth ninja smiled sweetly, and nodded downwards to indicate his penis, agonizingly hard against his pants. "Do you want me to take care of this by myself, or..." Cole's gravelly voice trailed off.  
"I was hoping you'd ask me that," he replied, shifting downwards to undo Cole's jeans. He pulled them down, halfway to his knees, before tightly gripping his erection through his underwear. "How's that?" he asked.  
His thick veiny member had been neglected for too long; Jay's touch even through the fabric felt magical. "Come on," he urged him, quickly tugging his own underwear off. "Touch me, Jay."  
He smiled as he played with his soft foreskin. "It's so beautiful."   
"Thanks."  
Spontaneously, he pinned Cole on his back, kneeling over him.   
He stroked his dick languidly at first but added speed and pressure as his partner grew more and more responsive. Cole began to roll his hips into Jay's hands, losing his composure as he got closer to his orgasm. Jay moved downwards again, still jerking him but now drawing his face towards his cock. He molded his smooth lips over just the tip of it, sucking as hard as he could on that small surface area as his larger partner bucked into his hand and his mouth.  
The image of his sweet and innocent boyfriend bent over him, his dick in his mouth, was what sent Cole over the edge. He felt pure pleasure wash over his insides as he came, shooting his seed onto Jay's face. Jay scrunched up his face to avoid getting it in his eyes, but Cole knew he secretly enjoyed having cum on his face. He groaned when Jay wiped his face off on Coles’ clean shirt. "Oh, come on!"  
Jay just giggled and kept his face buried in his chest.  
"You know I love you, right, Jay?"   
He adjusted to meet Cole's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is greatly appreciated


End file.
